Percy Jackson: The Master of Death
by Mrheavymeatl
Summary: Death is something only a select few can overcome. Even then they can only escape for so long until they must fade. Death has taken everything from me, so i must embrace it. I am Percy Jackson, and I am the Master of Death. Abandoned. may return
1. The master of Death

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction so… yeah that's all I've got to say about it so read and stuff yeah. Is it sad that this is exactly how I talk because I think it is. **

**Disclaimer: this story is a work of fiction I created in my messed up mind. Everything in this story is owned by Rick Riordan. **

I was able to defeat Gaia, but at what cost. The others are all dead; Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and worst of all Annabeth. They all died and it's my fault, I could've saved them, but I was set on vengeance. At the time Gaia already killed Annabeth I swore vengeance, I swore I would rip here head off, and I did. But again at what cost.

"Perseus Jackson" Zeus bellowed "we are saddened to hear you are the only surviving member of the prophesized seven."

"My son" my father started "The council has decide to offer you godhood do you accept"

I thought for a moment I had no more connections to the mortal world. My mother and step-dad where killed by Gaia's minions while I was in Greece. That stupid bitch, she took everything.

"No" I stated. Everyone looked at me. They were surprised. I had nothing keeping me mortal why would I say no. it was a question I could answer easily.

"Well" Zeus started, "We can't not reward you. Anything you want in particular?"

"Not really"

"I have an idea" a voice said from the shadows.

From the corner of the room hades walked out.

"How about we let him choose a god and get there blessing and let him train with them."

"That's a great idea" my father states "So who do you choose my son"

I weighed my options, then it came to me.

"I choose Thanatos, I wish to be the master of death"

In that moment the shadows began to come together. In the center of the throne room stood a tall, slender man. He stood around 6' 10", his skin was a sickly pale, he had no muscles and you could almost see his ribs. He wore a tattered black toga. His face had skin but it was so sunken it might as well have been just a skull. He had black hair that fell to his shoulders, and he gave of an aura of misery and sorrow. He held a 5 foot stygian iron scythe that had skulls imbedded into it.

"Hello Perseus" Thanatos spoke "So you wish to be my champion, you wish to master death?"

"Yes, Lord Thanatos"

"Well it shall not be easy, but if you wish, **Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, do you accept my offer to become my champion**"

"I accept"

**-100 YEARS LATER-**

"This is you're final Challenge young Perseus" Thanatos said "to become the master of death you must first kill me"

"WHAT" I shout

"You will become the new god of death, but first you must defeat me" he stated

**(AN: I didn't feel like writing a fight scene so come up with something in your head)**

"You have done it young Perseus you are the new god of death" Thanatos said as he started to fade

His form flickered then he disappeared. As he disappeared I started to feel different. I felt a tingling sensation in my hands, and when I looked at the all the skin was gone. I could only guess my entire body looked like this. The tingling soon spread to the rest of my body, then progressed into to unbearable pain. After 5 minutes I blacked out.

When I came to I felt taller and skinnier. I walked over to a mirror in Thanatos' palace, well I guess it's my palace now. I saw I looked very similar to what Thanatos looked like minus the toga. I was wearing a pitch black hoodie that seemed to make my face disappear. As I pulled down the hood I noticed I still had my facial features just sunken in.

After a while I proceeded to where Thanatos had faded. Lying there was his/my scythe. Picked it up and it was perfectly balanced. I swung it around a little bit, but I wasn't a fan of scythes. As I thought that its form started too flickered and soon became an exact replica of riptide made of stygian iron.

I then deicide I had to tell the Olympian council that I was the new god of death so I thought of what Olympus looked like then the shadows started to engulf me and I appeared among the council.


	2. The Throne Room

**It's here, after 2 weeks it's finally here. God I'm bad at time management. Any who here you go enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's that don't even appear, this is a work of fiction based off the bestselling Rick Riordan series.**

**Olympus – Third person PoV**

All the gods of Olympus felt when Thanatos faded. How could you not, god of death fades for reasons undefined. The Olympian council was meeting to discuss this. When the Hermes finally arrived, Zeus stood from his throne.

"Now that everyone's here, we can discuss Thanatos' fading" Zeus said

"What are we supposed to do without a god of death?" Aphrodite asked

"Don't worry," Hera said "as long as he had an heir we'll be fine. He does have an heir, doesn't he?"

"I don't know," Athena said surprisingly. Finally something the know-it-all didn't know.

You see Percy had faded from memories when he accept the deal to be Thanatos' Heir/Champion. No one, not even Thalia, Nico, or even Poseidon remembered who he was, he was only a faint memory that was just out of reach.

"Well that means the domain is open" Zeus said hungrily. Everyone knew what Zeus was thinking 'more power'

"Wrong, the domain is not open" said a voice from nowhere.

"**WHO DARES INTERUPT ME!**" Zeus thundered.

At that moment the shadows in the throne room started to move to the middle. The shadows solidified into a tall, slender figure. It was somewhere around 6' 9" and seemed to be nothing but skin and bone, though it was hard to tell through the hoodie. The hoodie in question covered the figures face, but from the basic body shape you could tell it was male. The hoodie was pitch black and seemed to drain the color from everything around it. In the design you could see souls, I guess you could say swimming in the void. The man wore near to black jeans and solid black shoes. If he went out at night he could vanish in an instant with all the black he was wearing.

"Who are you?" Zeus questioned. Zeus stared at the figure. He gave off the same aura as Thanatos, but you could feel something else, something deep inside that was powerful enough to break through.

"I am Death" the figure stated.

"So, Thanatos choose an heir. Take off your hood so I can see your face" Zeus said.

"And if I refuse" Death asked

In that moment Zeus raised his master bolt and fired it at the god of death. Shadows engulfed Death and he disappeared. Seconds later he reappeared a few feet away. Little did Death know he did exactly what Zeus wanted and the lightning bolt graced by and hitting the spot he was at. The blast wave was strong, exactly how Zeus wanted it, but what Zeus didn't know was no amount of force can take the hood off.

"That was a bit extreme, don't you think." Death remarked calmly.

"Take off your hood or the next one won't miss" Zeus responded.

"Okay, okay, geez, you don't have to be uptight about everything."

Death then removed his hood and when that happened the memory seal broke. When the gods laid eyes on Percy, there memories returned.

**Percy PoV **

Poseidon was the first to react, rushing towards his son in human form.

"Percy!" he exclaimed as he engulfed his son in a hug.

"Missed you too dad" Percy said

All the gods, minus the ones who didn't like Percy cough*Ares* cough or Demigods in general cough*Hera &amp; Dionysus*cough or males (do I even need to cough), greeted Percy. Then in the blink of an eye Apollo's eyes glazed over and green smoked spewed from his mouth.

_As the elder ones rise_

_To rule the world again_

_The gods must fight_

_Alongside their kin _

_But when the elders wake_

_They must take a final breath_

_And the one to kill them _

_Will be the Master of Death_

**(A/N: Yay not so subtle prophecy) **

Apollo then passed out, and seconds later woke up.

"Is it bad?' he asked

"Well how do you like fighting primordial?" Percy asked. Along with becoming the new god of death, Percy gained the knowledge of everyone who has passed, so he basically has a limitless supply of information, and reasoning skills.

"We're fucked" Apollo said nonchalantly

Everyone started arguing, while Athena started coming up with a battle plan.

"**QUITE"** Zeus bellowed. "Now we must gather our children, or in Artemis' case hunters"

After the war with the Giants the Big Three called off the pact as the Prophecy was over. Still their children were powerful so they were limited to how many they could have, plus Hera didn't like the idea of more of Zeus' demigods running around.

As of now Zeus still has Thalia, but he knows she'll fight with Artemis, and a son named Theseus, though he preferred to be called Theo (don't ask). Poseidon had a daughter names Chloe. Hades didn't have any more children, it's still just Nico.

"So does anyone know how long we have, until the elders rise?" Zeus asked.

"I may have an idea" said a new voice.

-**Well there you go after about 2 weeks here's chapter 2. Please leave a reply telling me how to improve the story. **

**I'm pretty sure it's obvious who the mysterious voice is. Not really a fan of mystery but I gave it a try at the end there.**

**Anyway till next time **


End file.
